


Limerence

by LanceCorporalGermaphobe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Detective!Levi, F/M, M/M, SNK AU, dancer!eren, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceCorporalGermaphobe/pseuds/LanceCorporalGermaphobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limerence(n); the state of being infatuated or obsessed with another person, typically experienced involuntarily and characterized by a strong desire for reciprocation of one’s feelings, but not primarily for a sexual relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God Is Watching, and He Thinks We're Hot

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile. Hey.  
> Sorry about the insanely long wait.. had a long story of a summer, but here we are, with book two.  
> My idea is to write two stories at the same time, and post them at the same time. I think that'd be fun, but it'd have to wait until school actually begins for me.. which isn't for another few days. So, yeah. I hope I get to stop erratically posting.. that'd be nice. ;_; Doin' my best.  
> Hope you enjoy this one, I have high hopes for it.  
> Strap back in guys, it's time for round two ;)  
> *cringe  
> -MW

(Eren POV)

“The court finds the defendant Reiner Braun guilty on all charges, including kidnapping, attempted assault in the first degree, terroristic threats, and conspiracy to murder.”

I let out a deep, pent up breath, Levi softly rubbing my back. “Shh,” Levi murmered, trying to coax me back to sense. “It’s all over now. In a few more minutes, Annie and Bertoldt’ll be right behind him.”

It’d been 3 months since I left the hospital. 4 and a half months since I was kidnapped. Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt had all been charged with serious felonies. Levi had assured me months ago that all of this was good, and that this was the best outcome I could hope for..  
But it didn’t make any of this shit easier.

My security is in the hands of this jury, made up of people I’ve never met. People I’ve never seen are going to decide how I live the rest of my life.

I don’t know if that sounds as creepy to you as it does to me, but the thought that those monsters could just waltz on out of this courtroom and be free enough to hunt me down again makes me want to vomit. I can’t live like that, I can barely live how I’m living now.

After I got out of the hospital, I had to learn how to dance again. Right now, I’m nearly back at my peak; but who knows how much better I could be if this never happened? What kind of opportunities have I missed out on because of these people? 

Not to mention the scars, of course; the bullet wound left its mark, now permanently etched into my skin. 

“It’s normal,” Levi would say, whenever I brought up my self-consciousness about them. “Plus,” he would add, “I kinda think it’s hot. But, y’know, that’s just me.”

It’s for these reasons that those people have to go to jail. They shouldn’t see sunlight again. They’re.. they’re inhuman, and if they’re not behind bars, then they have an open season to hunt for me. I guess that might be why I’m so scared of them. The jury could easily find them not guilty; there’s overwhelming evidence on my side, but the defendants had good lawyers. They told the jury that the amount of stress I was under made me construe what really happened. I even started to second guess myself one day during the deliberation period.. I started to believe them. Once Levi and I had gotten home after the lawyers spewed that bullshit, I had an anxiety filled tantrum, sounding something like; “OMIGOD LEVI WHAT IF THEY REALLY DIDN’T BREAK MY RIBS AND CAUSE INTERNAL BLEEDING AND WHAT IF I DIDN’T GET SHOT IN THE CHEST BY THAT ONE GUY THAT YOU KILLED AND OMIGOD WHAT IF THEY’RE RIGHT WHAT IF WHAT IF WAA-“   
Levi just looked at me once I’d finally shut up (it took about 30 minutes for me to get it all out) in silence, before saying;

“Do I look like an idiot?”

I sniffed, wiping my eyes and replying, “Only in the mornings,”

“Thanks, asshole. The correct answer is, ‘Oh, no, Levi! You always look like a male Aphrodite!”

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. “Yeah, sure. We can go with that.”

“Eren, listen. Those lawyers have a job to do; and that job is to make the jury feel bad for the defendants; to humanize the inhuman. Your job is to keep your head out of your anal cavity and spit the truth. If you let those lawyers change your mind, then you’re even more of an idiot than I thought. Pull it together.”

I realized after that, that if he’s a sack of shit, he’s my sack of shit, and he always makes everything better. He always made it all okay.

Throughout my entire recovery period, Levi was always right next to me; whether he was teasing me, carrying me through the house when I was too pained to walk, or even sitting in the living room of our new apartment.

In the beginning, when I was way too hurt to even consider doing anything other than sit around and complain, we picked up the habit of challenging each other at video games. My personal favorite was Mortal Kombat (only because Levi sucked and I always beat him).   
One of my fonder memories of kicking his ass went something like this;

“What the fuck? When did you learn how to do that?” Levi growled, after I’d won yet again.  
“Um, google,” I replied, grinning at him.  
“I’m convinced you did NOT learn that from google, and instead from another man.” He said quietly.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You’re cheating on me, aren’t you?” He said softly, his eyes suddenly dropping away from mine. 

Oh, for fucks sake. I’m not believing this shit, I thought.

“No I’m not. You’re a sore loser, you know that?” I laughed, not taking him seriously.  
“I saw you hugging that blonde guy when you left the studio.. B-But I never thought.. you’d do this to me..” he said, as his eyes began to look watery.

No way does he think I’m banging coconut head.

“Levi, you know I’d never do that to you.. are you serious right now?” I said worriedly, letting go of the controller and turning to look at him.  
“I don’t know what to believe,” he said, a crack in his voice, his eyes still looking down.  
“Levi! You know I love you! I could never cheat on you! You know I- wait.. what are you doing?” I said, as I noticed him absently clicking buttons on his controller and stealing glances at the TV screen.  
“Oh! Um, nothing dear,” he said quickly, dropping the controller. “My faith in you is so overwhelming! I can’t believe I ever even thought of doubting-“  
“You just deleted my save files, didn’t you,” I said flatly.  
I saw the grin growing on his face.   
“You son of a bitch,” I said, quickly scrolling through my story mode; everything was gone.  
“LEVI!.” I snarled, lunging for him.  
He quickly got up and ran down the hallway, laughing hysterically as I struggled to my feet to chase him, screaming;  
“I’M GOING TO CHOKE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU, ACKERMAN!” 

“SWEET! CAN YOU CALL ME DADDY WHILE YOU DO IT?” 

 

I was so busy day dreaming at this point, lost in my thoughts, I didn’t even realize that the other two defendants, Annie and Bertoldt, had already been convicted, and the judge had began their sentencing:

“-life without the possibility of parole in a maximum security prison. Court is adjourned.”  
The snap of the gavel is what really snapped me out of it, as I sat up and watched the three ex-cops dressed in orange being taken away, out of a door, as Levi got me to my feet hurriedly, as we got ushered out of the courtroom and into the daylight.

Oh my God.  
It’s over.   
It’s finally over.

Suddenly, a rush of people flooded to my side and began to pepper me with questions; Mikasa, who had been sitting behind us the entire time, along with Armin, the rest of my dancers, and some of Levi’s friends and co workers; I saw Commander Smith and Detective Zoe among the crowd. Levi was shaking hands with people, Mikasa was saying some words to me that I can’t even recall; something about the sentencing, deserving the death penalty. The whole while I was numb, staring my hands, my mouth hanging slightly open. 

“and.. hello? Earth to Eren?” Mikasa said worriedly, snapping in my face. “  
“Huh? What? Sorry..” I murmured, finally focusing in on her worried face.  
“Oh, fuck it,” she sighed, apparently dropping the subject and hugging me tightly, as Armin touched my shoulder. I hugged her back, finally feeling the euphoria flood through my veins. 

“You’re alright, Eren?” Armin asked, looking at me.   
“I’m.. free,” I said with a grin, looking at him and pulling him into a hug, Mikasa still clutching me.  
“You’re lucky you’re alive.. Eren, I want .. er, well, I need to say something. It’s been on my mind.. but I didn’t find the right time to say it until now,” Mikasa said, looking up at me.  
“Uh, alright Mika, What’s on your mind?” I replied.  
“I was wrong about..” she sighed, looking as if she couldn’t believe the words she was saying.  
Taking another deep breath, she continued; “I was wrong about Levi,” Mikasa said.  
“He’s not a bad person.. after all he’s done for you, I realize that if you’re really in love with him.. then I can’t be upset with you wanting to marry him. It’s clear he loves you, and I really am sorry, for-“  
“God, don’t make it gay, Mikasa. It’s cool. Please, no more serious shit.. I really just.. wanna let all of this go behind me,” I chuckled, suddenly feeling tired.  
“I highly doubt she’s the one making it gay,” Armin interjected seductively, winking as he began to make an obscene gesture with his hands that I’m really not sure I wanna describe.  
“Get a grip, blondie,” Mikasa said, flicking him in the forehead and smiling.

Things are finally going back to normal, I thought to myself with a smile, seeing Mika and Armin play fight.

“Ahem,” I heard a cigarette tainted voice say from within the crowd. I looked up and saw Levi and the remainder of his friends and mine looking up at me.  
“I just wanted to say, I’m insanely proud of you, Eren. You’ve come through so much, and you’ve kept your head on straight throughout all of it, when you could’ve given up.. given up on me, on us, even on life.. and I’m so thankful. You’ve been so strong lately, and I can’t even describe how much it means to me.. I’m sure to the rest of us here,” he paused, looking around as my friends nodded. “And.. and.. I just, I love you, Eren, I love you so much- Oh, fuck, I’m really not good at being romantic,” he sighed, as some of us laughed.  
He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at me with what I thought were tears in his eyes.  
“Let’s go home. We’ve got a party to throw,” he said softly, smiling at me to hide the crack in his voice.

Looking around, I saw so many smiling faces that I knew cared about me. Faces that worried, loved, and prayed for me; Levi’s standing out to me in particular. 

 

“Okay,” I choked out, smiling to hide my own tears.

 

“Let’s go home.”

8 hours later

 

“Okay, thank you for coming! Goodnight,” I said, saying goodbye to the last guest and shutting the door, sighing in relief.

“Did you really have to make them all stay that late?” I complained, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Levi, who looked as exhausted as me.  
“It was fun for the first 5 hours,” he groaned, looking at the clock on the wall. “It’s fuckin’ 2 a.m.,”  
I sighed, laying my head onto Levi’s lap and looking up at him. “We’re not really party people, are we?” I asked.  
“Evidently not,” Levi chuckled.   
I smiled, laying there, enjoying the silence, letting the white noise of my anxiety simmer away as I counted the number of times Levi’s chest rose and fall.

I looked at the way the muscles in his neck tensed sometimes and slowly relaxed, seeing how his collarbones would appear prominent when he inhaled, and become less visible when he exhaled. I traveled the curve of his jawline with my eyes, looking at the 5 o’clock shadow that had rose on his face.  
I studied his sharp and severe features, taking pictures with my mind, ingraining his portrait into my brain. I basked in the familiarity of his form, almost feeling accomplished at my knowledge of him. I knew the tiny places on his neck that made him squirm, I knew each and every scar and birthmark that graced his skin. He was like a well written book; one that I’d studied for so long I memorized every word.

I love the way he breathes. I love the way his eyebrows crinkle a funny way when he gets a provocative thought, and then how they slowly relax once he resolves it. I crave the sight of him, and not entirely in a conventional way; I crave the way he looks when he doesn’t know I’m looking, when he doesn’t know that my eyes are travelling the distance of him. I’m addicted to this.. to him. He’s a drug that I can’t kick. A drug I don’t want to kick.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Levi yawned, looking down at me with his eyebrow raised. 

shit.

“I.. um.. you have something on your neck, let me get it for you, that’s all,” I stammered, cringing at the stupid excuse.

“Oh, sure, I guess,” he shrugged, turning his head to the side. “Can you see it?”

I don’t know what it was about him in that moment. Maybe it was the way the muscles in his neck tensed as he turned; perhaps it was the way his hair fell across his face and partly shielded his eye; maybe it was the way he absentmindedly licked his lip, but in that moment, I became aware;  
Aware of the way his chest looked in the thin t-shirt he was wearing.  
Aware of the way his breathing was no longer appearing innocent; now each exhale sounded sultry, and heavy, though I doubt it really changed at all;  
Aware of the way he looked so tempting.

Aware of how I craved the way his skin would feel against mine.

I learned forward slowly, grinding my teeth to control the urge to pounce on him, and pressed my lips against the space where his shoulder met his neck. He inhaled quickly, holding his breath as he felt my mouth travel.

“Eren.. what are you..? We shouldn’t, not now.. I-“ he tried to protest, but he didn’t push me away; he only pulled me over his lap, which was proof enough to me that his words weren’t holding any weight.

I pulled my mouth off of his skin for a second to catch my breath, seeing the way I’d left a large red mark that I hoped would turn into a hickey unable to be hidden. 

“Quiet,” I murmured, before sealing another kiss underneath his jaw.  
“but.. you’re still n-not healed, Eren, I could hurt y-“ he gasped again, losing his train of thought as I flicked my tongue across his skin, sinking my teeth into his flesh.  
“I don’t care,” I hissed, leaving teeth marks against him and kissing the spot where I’d bit.  
He was silent except for his heavy breathing for a while, letting me continue.

Right now, I only want his touch. I don’t want to worry about the morning, nor the repercussions of tonight/ I don’t want to think at all, I want my mind to turn off. I want to feel and be felt, I want to touch and be touched.   
I want the only thought in my mind to be of where to touch my sinner next.

At some point, I’d licked a spot right behind his jaw, just under his ear, and I felt him jump- I paused for a moment, and kissed the same spot. I swore I could almost hear him make a noise.  
Without hesitation, I flicked my tongue around his skin and bit.   
He groaned lowly and grabbed my hips;

“If you don’t stop now, I’m gonna lose it.” He growled into my ear.

I sighed, shivers running down my spine, his voice sending me to bliss, before whispering back to him; 

“Get lost with me.”

He met my eyes only once before he took me into his arms and slammed me against the living room wall, responding to me with his skin, albeit any words.

[…]

 

“I loved him tenderly, taking care to never hurt him, making his happiness my life’s purpose. I held his hand lightly though the day, kissed him lovingly, only touched him the way feathers touch the air. He was my angel, my delicacy, my purity during daylight. Once day fell and night arose, the devils in us both became too potent to ignore, and the sins I craved were such heavenly pleasures. I loved him tenderly. He was my heroin. I copulated with him ferociously; I fucked him like I hated him. I made love to him with fire, and he did the same to me; I sexed him violently. He was my devil. We’d growl and scream and rip into each other to feed the hunger we both felt so deeply. We fed upon each other’s lust with a gluttony I can’t begin to describe.  
And, then, once the sun rose and graced our bruised and broken skin; I loved him tenderly once again.” – Ellerye L.


	2. I'm Just The Same Old Track, Stuck on Loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diving right into the plot. I couldn't waste time with this unfortunately, since I already plan to have a longer story line with this book in general.  
> And I'm SO not into online books with 100 chapters; it seems unnecessary to me.  
> Buuut, here it is! And I'm updating weekly now, woah. That's never happened before. x3  
> Leave a comment & Like if you enjoyed!  
>  I hope you buttons are doing good in school. Don't cut class, you heathens.   
> Love Always,  
> MW

(Eren POV)

 

Being tangled in sheets is kind of uncomfortable.

Trust me, it's much easier being over or under them. Once you're stuck in that awkward in-between stage, and half of the comforter is hanging on the floor, and you have _no idea_ which end the covers are supposed to be facing, it can get unorganized.

But see, the great thing about great sex is that there's no need for organization. There's no need for thought, really. You can deal with the broken lamp that got knocked over in the morning; the candle wax that stained the mattress can be bleached. There's nothing that's irreparable in a moment like that. Especially if it's with someone you love; it's like you're wrapped in a silk cocoon; you're protected, safe, and shut out from everything but the one person you've let inside.

Once morning bleeds into night, however, it's a different story.

I woke up with my back against Levi's chest, his arm draped lazily over my shoulder. From the way he was breathing, I could tell he was still asleep. Leaning over to check the clock on my nightstand, I saw that it was four p.m. in the afternoon.

_'Jeez,'_ I thought to myself.  _'the whole day is slept away.'_

Gingerly getting out of bed, not wanting to stretch myself too far (morning after soreness is a bitch), I searched the now cluttered floor of our bedroom for a shirt. I couldn't find any of mine, so I grabbed Levi's button up threw it on, without actually going to the trouble of buttoning it. I was much too lazy for that; and besides, it's fuckin' four p.m, who's gonna see me like this?

Yawning, I exited the bedroom, being as careful as I could to not wake up Levi in the process. 

I was very surprised with how quiet it was in the apartment; usually, I could hear the loud buzz of the city below, or people from neighboring rooms. I could still hear the constant hum of life from the streets, but today it was like background music. Shrugging, I tried to make myself some coffee.

Key word-  _tried._

The phone rang suddenly, and I dropped the mug in the sink.

"Ah, fuck," I grumbled, before picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Eren. It's Commander Smith. How are you?"

_'Shit,'_ I thought. Levi once said that Smith was incredibly reserved, and never called unless something was wrong. This couldn't be a good sign.

There was a knot in my stomach as I shakily replied, "I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

There was a slight pause. "I've seen better days," he eventually said, his voice void of any emotion. "Is Ackerman there?"

"Um.. yes, but he's asleep," I confessed honestly.

"No, I'm not," Levi said from behind, making me jump. I quickly turned around to see him sporting his signature raised eyebrow, clad in only sweatpants. 

"Uh, It's Commander.." I began.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Gimme the phone," he said, as I handed him the receiver.

"What is it?" Levi asked, rubbing at his eyes. 

There was a long period of silence, where I supposed Erwin was filling him in. Somewhere in that noiselessness, Levi's face flashed with fear, before hardening, his jaw tensing.

"How long?" he asked flatly.

Another pause.

"Yes, sir. I'll notify you of any changes, sir. We'll begin packing immediately," Levi said, before slamming the phone into the hook.

_Packing?_   I thought.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly. Levi kept his eyes trained to the floor, before walking over to me and grabbing my face in his hands, gently.

"We need to get out of here, and soon," he mumbled, looking at me with a guilt I can't even begin to describe.

"What? Why? To where?" I asked, following him back into the bedroom and staring idly as he began to rip my clothes out of my drawers, shoving them into my suitcase.

"Levi..?" I asked quietly.

I could tell from his face that something was  _wrong. **Gravely**_ _wrong._ His movements were too jagged; he moved too fast for him to be calm.

"Levi, please..?" I asked again, even softer. "You're scaring me.."

He stopped moving for a minute, looking at me with a desperate kind of apology. 

 

"They broke out of prison, Eren," he murmured. "All three of them."  
  


And just like that, my safe little cocoon ripped open.

_No.. no, this couldn't happen. They were only convicted and sent **yesterday!**_   _I was finally safe.._

_They promised me it was all over.. I was free. This must be a mistake, it can't be them.. some other prisoners, it was all a mistake, a misunderstanding.. I couldn't possibly be in danger like this. Not so soon, not so fast._

_**That's bullshit, and I know it. It's not over, no..** _

_**It's only just begun.** _

"Please, don't panic," he said, sensing the growing fear in my face.

"I.. I, but.. but we were.. Levi, I.." I stammered, my mind not comprehending fully what was going on; all I knew was that I was afraid. I didn't want to be afraid. I wanted this all to end, why can't it end?  _Why can't it all go away?_

"Nothing's gonna happen to you, I promise, I'm right here," he promised, coming over to my side and stroking my face, bringing his eyes to look at mine. 

"..I was finally safe," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. 

Levi's face stayed the same, but I could've sworn something broke in his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I'm gonna keep you safe. doll. I promise. Right now, I need you to focus. The quicker we're out of here, the faster this will be over."

...

"Promise?" I asked softly. "Promise nothing will happen?"  
He stayed quiet for a few seconds too long before saying;

"I promise."  
  


I nodded, my hands fumbling to shove clothes in suitcases, as the walls around my delicate world began to crumble again.

All over again.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Be prepared for next week. The entire story is written, and weekly updates will start again next week.  
On Thursday.  
Holla.

I'm sorry but if I didn't do it this way, this fic would've NEVER gotten written. I hate what I've done to you, because I hate having my heart torn to shreds waiting for updates, but I promise I shall heal you and subsequently rip you open with the mental strain of my sadistic fanfiction. :)

Love always,

MW


End file.
